A Classroom Filled With Cloaked Children
by thebaconbrethren
Summary: The legacies of your favorite characters collide, creating a one-of-a-kind classroom!
1. Happy Birthday, Halto-san

**Good day, everyone. My name is Alina and my sister Alice and I will be writing this crossover, which is a Ranger's Apprentice/Percy Jackson crossover. However, it won't really be focused on the characters THEMSELVES but their legacy. Please note: I am completely disregarding the timeline because the characters age WAY too fast, so if I'm incorrect, it was done on purpose. Everyone in the story is in a world called Fentesyeddoctoun (fantasy-addiction). It mirrors the world of Ranger's Apprentice, but no one here is surprised to find themselves here, as it's more or less an extension of their world, as you'll see. All characters not from the Ranger's Apprentice time period have been Ranger's Apprenticized, which is to say, people like Percy Jackson are no longer American teenagers but Araluen citizens.**

**The song that the characters sing in this chapter is a parody of the intro in the show Miraculous. I don't like the show but I'm using the song because its easy to write parodies for. For the full effect, listen to the song while to read the chapter.**

**All pairings are, for the most part, completely random.**

**Well, without further ado, welcome to the world of Fenteseyeddoctoun!**

"Ready?" Gilan whispered. He looked ridiculous in his garish orange cloak, which was mottled light-and-dark orange in the Ranger-cloak fashion. Will wondered briefly why it had camouflage on it. Perhaps it would help him blend in during a forest fire? After all, Gilan only needed it for today. Will decided it went with the song.

"Ready," he answered, keeping his voice low.

Horace nodded and pulled open the door to Halt's cabin. Will and Gilan were close behind him. Maddie came next, followed by Evanlyn.

Halt looked at them, his face bearing no hint of surprise. "What brings you here?" He was sitting at the oaken table in his kitchen, nursing a mug of steaming coffee. Will fought back a snigger, looking at the coffee mug. _How coincidental for Halt to be drinking coffee right now._

Horace picked up the lute Will had borrowed from Berrigan for him and began to a play a low thrum on it, on the very edge of Will's hearing. _He's doing well for only a week or so of practice. Then again, he doesn't have the main melody._

Gilan stepped forward and threw out his arms, causing the orange cloak to flutter. "In the daytime, I'm Halt."

Halt raised one eyebrow.

Gilan continued. "Just a normal Ranger who loves his coffee. But I have a secret only Crowley knows." he was moving back and forth across Halt's kitchen in the way only an actor does.

Will started the melody on his lute.

Gilan began to sing:

_It's Arratay!_

_I am the same!_

Maddie and Evanlyn joined in.

_It's just my name in a different language!_

With all three singing, Will started to play louder.

_I put honey_

_In my coffee_

_The power of coffee, forever strong!_

Maddie and Evanlyn dropped out and Halt's apprentices and Horace sang the finish.

_A-a-ra-taaay..._

Horace crashed out the last note.

There was silence. Both eyebrows went up on Halt's forehead, a rare expression of utter shock from the grizzled Ranger.

Then the sound of clapping broke the silence. An old friend, Shigeru Motadato, was applauding the performance.

The Emperor smiled at Halt. "Happy birthday, Halto-san."

**page break**

The party was coming to an end. Jenny had brought a delicious cake of chocolate and raspberry, washed down with— of course— mugs of coffee with honey. Will picked up his cake and sat down next to his former mentor. He opened his mouth to speak, but Halt held up a hand to forestall him. "Where are Lydia and Saphira? I haven't seen them."

Lydia, Will's wife, was originally from Limmat. Then, for many years, she had been part of the Heron brotherband, led by Hal Mikkelson. But then the Herons had come to Araluen for a mission with Gilan and, later, Will. She had fallen in love with the young Ranger and he felt the same. There was a problem, though. Neither wanted to leave their home.

The problem was solved for them when the Temujai invaded and conquered Skandia, killing most of the Skandians and Stig, Edvin and Stefan. Stig's son August, as good of a fighter as his father had been, had taken Stig's place as the Heron's first mate. Jesper had offered Edvin's post to his cousin Alun, who had accepted and become a Heron willingly. The Herons had never found someone to take Stefan's place. He was missed terribly, just as Stig and Edvin were.

The herons had found a residence in Desmon, a coastal fief and neighbor of Corlas, Will's current fief. Lydia had been able to marry Will while continuing to fight alongside the Herons.

Saphira, Gilan's wife, had a more complicated backstory. She had originally been a dragon. But her rider had changed her form to human with his dying breath, and Gilan had helped Saphira bury him. Saphira had already had a lot of Ranger skills including knife-throwing and silent movement. She worked alongside Gilan in Araluen Fief until he proposed. The two were married and had since been the two Rangers of Araluen Fief, with Saphira being an unofficial Ranger.

Will smiled. "There," he said, answering Halt's question.

Lydia and Sahpira were walking together across the grass to Halt's cabin. Lydia, grinning widely, had a bundle of blankets in her arms. Saphira, slightly taller than Lydia, had a slender hand on her shoulder.

Halt's eyes widened.

Will stood and called for everyone's attention as Lydia and Saphira approached. "Everyone, Lydia has been a bit busy for a while and hasn't been able to go on any missions with the Herons. This is why."

He accepted the bundle from Lydia and sat down again. "Halt," he began, looking the grey-haired Ranger in the eyes, "this is my son Halt Eragon Treaty."

There was an immediate buzz and then a cheer. The baby was tiny and looked, frankly, like Halt. He had deep brown eyes and a tuft of black hair. When the cheering died down, Halt furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his former apprentice.

"Did you consider," he said, in his Halt-esque way, "how difficult this would make things to have two people with the same name?"

Will laughed, but Gilan had an answer. "Why do you think we sang that song, Halto-san? We'll call him Arratay!"

There was a general chorus of laughter at this, and baby Arratay was picked up by Evanlyn and then passed to Maddie and Horace, because everyone wanted to hold the baby. But even in the pandemonium, Will didn't miss the look Halt gave him.

His old mentor's brown eyes were filled with gratitude, and he said softly to the man he had come to see as a son, "Thank you."

And Will understood that it meant much more than Halt could say.

**And that's the end! Please note: Will's son will be called Arratay and Halt will be called Halt. So if I say "Arratay" it means the kid, and if I say "Halt" it means Halt.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**


	2. Dinner with Decisions

**Hello, Alina here. Hope you liked the last chapter. Here I am posting another chapter before anyone reviews... but it's fine, right? Anyway, this chapter is set around five years ahead of the previous chapter, so little Arratay has grown.**

**Bumble-Will: a drawing I began of Will, but ended up as Will with a bumblebee for a head.**

"Nice place you've got here," Will told his friend.

Gilan raised an eyebrow wordlessly.

"What?" Will demanded. "All I did was compliment you."

Hal intervened. "I think Will is saying that he thinks this place is too lavish, and I must say, I agree."

Will, Lydia, Saphira, Gilan, Hal, and Hal's wife Sadie Kane were sitting on Gilan's porch. It was rather well-furnished, with black metal chairs with cushions and a polished table with a floral tablecloth. All six were drinking coffee while sitting on the black chairs, watching the eleven children run around on the grass.

"This isn't my house," Gilan responded. "This is Castle Araluen."

"But it's your apartment in Castle Araluen, isn't it?" Will pressed, grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Gilan said offhandedly, and they lapsed into companionable silence. They had finished eating dinner a while ago, but the excellent coffee was keeping them in their seats.

"What are we going to do about these kids?" Saphira asked. "They've all got it. They're the children of legends, and they have the Spark. No normal school will do anything for them."

"And it's nearly time to enroll Arratay, Gil, and your Wick and John." Will spoke to Saphira. He was referring to his five-year-old son, Hal's son Gilan, or Gil, and Gilan and Saphira's children Will (Wick) and John. Wick and John were nearly a year apart, but they would still go into school at the same time, according to their birthday.

In addition, Will had a son called Horace, nicknamed Hall, and a daughter named Saphira. Lydia had wanted to call Saphira Sapphire, which had been shortened to Fire. Hal's other three boys, Hal Jr. (who was called Thorn because of his middle name, Thorn), Edvin, and Bumble-Will, and Gilan's two other children Ingvar Kurokuma, called Bear, and Voldemort ran around on the grass.

"Actually, I heard about a boarding school in Nihon-Ja. It specializes in special children, and the age range is whatever you want." Sadie leaned forward as she relayed the information. "Also, why doesn't Maddie have the Spark? She's the child of Horace and Evanlyn."

The others reacted as if she had dropped a bomb. "That's amazing!" Gilan was nearly yelling in the excitement.

"That's the answer!" Lydia said at the same time.

"I think," Will answered slowly, "Maddie doesn't have the Spark because she grew up as a princess, and that... sort of... squashed it out of her."

Silence followed his words. "That's... sad," Hal finally said.

"It won't happen to any of them." Lydia's voice was firm as she waved to the eleven children playing happily in the wet grass. "They'll go to the school in Nihon-Ja."

The six dispersed with a strange feeling in the air.

**Well, that was kind of short. But whatever. In the next chapter, you'll get a class list for the school so you will then be able to figure out the characters.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	3. Welcome to Class, Children in Cloaks

**Hallo, it's Alina again. I'm skipping forward in time about ten years, so Arratay is fifteen.**

Chiron skimmed the class list. _Maybe this year we'll have some interesting students. _

_al-Abbas, Alex Meg_

_al-Abbas, Keith Ash_

_Brightscales, Ingvar Kurokuma_

_Brightscales, John Hearthstone_

_Brightscales, Voldemort Jay_

_Brightscales, Will Coran_

_Chase, Percy Harry_

_Chaso, Shiro Hawk_

_Curran, Jason Lance_

_di Angelo, Leo Garrow_

_Gunderson, Ron Badger_

_Halmsman, Bumble-Will Stig_

_Halmsman, Edvin Carter_

_Halmsman, Gilan Blitzen_

_Halmsman, Hal Thorn_

_Jackson, Annabeth Allura_

_Jackson, Hazel Hermione_

_Jackson, Magnus Murtagh_

_Jackson, Piper Pidge_

_Jackson, Sadie Sam_

_Potter, Jesper Scorpius_

_Shirogane, Nico Tom_

_Treaty, Halt Eragon_

_Treaty, Horace Albus_

_Treaty, Saphira Lydia_

_Zhang, Rubeus Frank_

_Zhang, Rusty Brom_

_Zhang, Stone Hunk_

_Severus_

"Oh, it's going to be _such_ an interesting year," Chiron murmured to himself.

**page break**

Twenty-nine children were sitting in five neat rows of six desks each. And in the very center was one empty desk. It was bothering Chiron, that one empty desk. He dismissed the matter from his mind and stepped forward to greet his students.

"Good morning, class. My name is Chiron. Here, you will find that this is no ordinary school. You are special, so you went to a special school. We do not do things normally here, and lessons may involve pain. They may involve harsh methods or strict discipline." He paused to let that sink in. Most students looked awestruck. A few, he noted, had impassive looks on their faces. _Hmm. Let's find out who they are, in a moment._ "But," he continued, "here, you will find a camaraderie that you would not find in any other place. Your friends will likely save your life.. if you choose correctly." _Let them feel uneasy, for now. They will come to know that this is a much kinder place than it seems. _

He took roll call starting from the end, the boy called simply Severus. When he came to "Halmsman, Bumble-Will," the class broke out into giggling.

A boy sitting near the center with white hair and blue eyes— _blind blue eyes, _Chiron realized with a start— twisted around in his seat to glare at one of the gigglers. "Don't laugh at him. He didn't pick the name." His eyes were chilling.

The boy, whose name was Jesper Potter, stopped laughing, The rest of the laughter died out as well. Chiron raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Brightscales, Voldemort?" was the next name that caused a stir. Only Jesper, though, was brave enough to let out a chuckle.

"Present." It was the blind, white-haired boy. He twisted around to glare at Jesper.

"Class, Voldemort is blind. Please take care not to bump into him." Chiron stepped closer to Jesper's desk, which was on the edge. "Thank you."

He went back to the front of the class.

Jesper poked Voldemort in the back. "I'll be careful, Blindy," he whispered.

In a flash, Voldemort was on his feet and holding the front of Jesper's shirt with an iron grip. "My name," he said softly, "is Voldemort. And that is what you will call me." He held Jesper there for a moment longer, then dropped him with a _thud _on the desk.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes." Jesper was slouching down in his seat now.

Voldemort repeated his question, louder, to the whole class. "Is that _clear?"_

"Yes." The whisper rippled through the class.

As Chiron finished the roll call, Arratay was staring at Voldemort admiringly. "That guy is awesome," he whispered.


End file.
